The Big Sled Race
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: In this story, Tas agrees to help his best friend Kit to beat his most hated rival in a sled race. But when Tas get's injured, so does their chances of winning. What will happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Tas The Toon Mouse here. Today, I will tell you the story of the big sled race in the middle of the summer. You think it doesn't make any sense? Well, it was at The Brrrgh, famous for it's snow and extreme cold temperatures, well, extreme for you humans, but not us Toons. Now, onto the story.

I got up from my light green couch and went to get some chocolate cheese cake I had still left over from my birthday. It was from my best friend (neither in the hospital or dead) Kit The Cat. I took it out of the freezer and took off the cover. I put it into a blender and put some ice in. I then turned on the air-tight blender. Yeah, cheese cakes taste better to me when it's a slushy. When the cheese cake finally liquefied and the cubes of ice turned multiplied into smaller pieces, I turned off the blender, poured the contents into a cup, then I sat on my couch and started drinking it from a straw.

KNOCK KNOCK! I nearly spilled my slushy. I put it on the table in front of me and opened the door.  
"OW!" I yelled.  
"Sorry Tas, I just wanted to ask you if you would want to be my dog." Kit said.  
"What!" I asked.  
"For the annual sled race." Kit finished.  
"Oh, um, why?" I asked.  
"Because, when I thought about sled dogs, I thought of you." Kit told me.  
"That's nice." I said sarcastically.  
"Well, will you?" Kit asked.  
"Uh..."  
"Please, I want to kick this rich guy's butt, he's been starting to p-"  
"Whoa, watch your language. By the way, who's this rich guy?" I asked.  
"Anty King." Kit answered. That rung a bell. It rung so loud that I twitched at that name.  
"Hey, I know him! I hated him!" I said.

He was in my Kindergarten class. He boasted so much that one time, I took a piece of my pie for snack time and slammed it into his face, and one time when he came over when Mike was still alive, I kicked him out of my house, into a Cog. Of course, he never restocked his gags because he thought he would never need them so I saved his butt. If I hadn't, I would've been prosecuted by his dad that had a even more terrifying personality.

"So, will you help me?" Kit asked. I thought about it.  
"What are friends for?" I replied.  
"WOOT!" Kit cheered. She then turned around and walked away.  
"Anty, you're going down!" We both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"TAS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I spit out the hot chocolate I was drinking. I turned to the door and I saw it knocked down.

"Drinking my hot chocolate." I answered.

"We don't have much time, let's go!" She pulled my arm and I grabbed my scarf on the way out.

.

We were at The Brrgh, brrgh. I could smell the excitement and, sniff, anxiety? I turned around and saw Kit twitching.

"Kit, calm down, we're going to win, alright?" I asked

"Okay." She sighed out some anxiety out of here. I hoped I didn't catch any of it. As we were walking, I felt something shaking beneath my foot. I ignored it, but then I started to hear rumbling noise.

"What is that?" Kit asked.

"IT'S AN AVALANCHE!" A nearby Toon that I did not notice yell. I looked around and saw a huge mountain which I also did not notice. A wave of snow that was shaped like the point of an arrow was rolling down the mountain. My jaw dropped. I looked to my left and- what the heck? How did I not notice the sled race with that many Toons crowded within a quarter of a mile.

_I better stop that avalanche, or else the sled race will be canceled._ I thought. I stood straight with my legs apart about two feet. I then concentrated on summoning fire. When I felt something burning inside of me, I jumped, flipped, and stopped in mid-air. I unfolded myself up to my feet and broaden my chest, and yelled "Ha!" My ears turned red and yellow flames came out of it, same thing with the top of the rest of my body, which were red hot. I landed on the ground, melting the snow, and I dashed through light water, created by the snow. When the center of the wave was close enough to me, I formed a straight line with my arms and slammed it to my knees, creating a line of fire, extending to the width of the wave. When the wave of snow touched it, it quickly turned from snow into steam. I then reverted back to my regular self.

"That was cool, I didn't even know I could even do that. I need to train more." I said. Wait a minute, I don't train at all. I turned around and saw people cheering. I then heard the announcer say:

"The sled race starts in 30 seconds, become one of the racers now!" Oh crud, there's no way I'm gonna get there on time. I quickly turned into water and I froze into the snow, creating ice. I spread myself all over the crowd, hoping no one will slip and fall. I then tried to locate Kit. I found her running to the registration building. She was almost there. I then started to leave the ice, turning it into snow, but as fast as Sonic The Hedgehog. When I was shaped like my usual body, I popped out of the ice and I reverted back to my regular self again. I opened the door for Kit, who was both excited and freaked out, more freaked out because of me. She then ran to the registration forms and wrote faster than you can say "ToonTown." She then threw the paper at the guy at the desk and ran outside.

"That was quick." I said.

"Man, my hand hurts." Kit said as she was holding her right hand.

"Well well well, look who's here."


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around and saw Anty The Weasel sitting on his sled with the almighty horse. Wow, he barely grown, he's like 1 foot 6 inches tall.

"Hello, ant." I said, holding in a laugh. I didn't know he was a weasel, I didn't even know that there was a Toon Weasel species.

"I see you still haven't changed. I really hoped you would be more respectful now." Anty said.

"I really hoped you would have grown taller, but from kindergarten to now, I think you only grown one inch." I laughed. From the look on his face, he didn't like this conversation.

"I see that you and your annoying friend has joined the race. I hope you enjoy losing." Anty then shook the rope he was holding onto and he rode away.

"And that's how you win a fight with an tiny weasel." I remarked. "Heh heh. By the way, Kit, where is your sled?"

"Your back." She answered.

"I never agreed to that." I said.

"Fine." She said. She pulled out a tiny sled from her pocket and it enlarged to maximum weight, height, mass, and width. She jumped onto the seat of the sled and she threw me a leather belt that I could wear like a shirt. I put it on and I tried to drag her but the sled was too heavy to move.

"I guess I have to turn into my light form." I said to myself. I jumped and turned into my light form. My fur and skin was completely yellow and you could only see my eyes, which were completely white. I dashed to the starting line and waited for the announcer to shut up and say go.


End file.
